


A Daring Rescue 英勇救援

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arda Universe, Aredhel!Rey (credit only), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fingon!Kylo, M/M, Maedhros!Hux, crackfic, preslash, 恶搞段子, 打破第四堵墙, 阿尔达宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看来在这个故事里，我是个英雄，凯洛·伦兴趣满满。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daring Rescue 英勇救援

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微打破下第四堵墙？TFA人物性格带入Arda设定。  
> 不写注释了，雷就雷吧。里面提及的fanfic prompt只是调侃，我喜欢这船啥都能写：P

凯洛以为自己已经习惯飞行。

但当云在你的脚下，风在你的发间，而你紧紧抓着一只巨鹰的羽背时，恐慌的感觉可远远大于浪漫。

凯洛有点嫉妒昏迷中的赫克斯。等这个伤痕累累的将军醒来时，肯定会变得非常暴躁。

营地变得越来越近，等他落地时周围人都惊讶而兴奋地围了上来。

看来在这个故事里，我是个英雄，凯洛·伦兴趣满满。

 

在接受了过多的信息和赞誉后，凯洛决定去看赫克斯。

赫克斯躺在床上，独自一人。还没等他开口，凯洛先闪避了赫克斯扔过来的什么东西。

“你这天杀的傻子砍了我的右手！”赫克斯怒吼道。

凯洛双手接到了下一个向他飞来的东西，大概是种药剂。

“嘿我可是救了你的命。”他拖过一把椅子坐在床边，把瓶子放回旁边的桌上。

赫克斯更加愤怒了，“说真的，明明是我捡走了雪地里的那堆破烂，免得你个混球和基地一起完蛋。是我，救了，你。我不明白，为什么自己需要落难这么多次？”

凯洛的确从各式各样的人中营救过赫克斯，毫无廉耻的星际海盗，霍斯尼亚的复仇者，他自己的武士团，最最危险的斯诺克，穷凶极恶的反抗军。

穷凶极恶的反抗军，这个值得商榷。

“你该去外面走走，他们都在颂扬我救了你的壮举。”凯洛心情愉悦地说。

赫克斯鄙夷地看着他，“你倒是怎么救的我？”

“我不记得了，等我知道时我们已经在那只大鸟身上了。”凯洛说了实话，“我告诉他们我唱了首歌，你回应了。” 凯洛的谎言有部分是真实的，他们在某个世界里的确一起唱过首歌，不过还有另外的人，大概是波·达默龙。

赫克斯躺了回去，审视着帐篷里的装饰和摆件，接受了这大概不是个能给他配个机械手的世界，带着倦意问，“你了解到了什么？”

“好消息，我们是永生的精灵，看这耳朵，眼睛。”凯洛觉得长生不老对赫克斯来说应该有吸引力。

“这哪里是好消息。”赫克斯继续盯着帐篷顶。

即使进入了上千个世界，进入对方的次数还要翻几倍，他们并没有变得更亲密。但是，他们变得更合作。早一点接受和完结这个次元的经历，他们就能回到那艘穿梭间上。在那里，凯洛才是被绷带五花大绑在医疗舱的人，赫克斯可以听取残部关于损失的报告。

不过，在到达斯诺克真正的所在地之前，这一千个世界是不会停止的。

“你杀了很多亲族，我也跟着你那么干了。有人对于这事很愤怒，东边好像住着那群人的亲戚，我们不该告诉他们这个。”凯洛接着说。

“我听说了，我们需要他们的船，起了争执。”赫克斯望着他，有点不以为然。

“这里的人——精灵，他们好像不怎么杀同类。”凯洛试图解释。

俩人陷入了沉思，显然在校准自己的道德标准。

“我问了他们，我是不是在睡你。”凯洛摊开手，“不太清楚，大概他们也没什么明确的风俗和准则说男性不可以睡在一起。事实上我问这个问题时，有一半人跟见了鬼一样，另一半好像...恍然大悟。”

赫克斯习惯性抬手扶额，继而想起已经没了右手，更加烦躁。只有凯洛·伦这白痴会问出如此问题，长期原力逼供和在维达祭坛前自言自语，大概摧毁了与他人正常沟通的能力。

“哦，还有人提醒我们可是表兄弟。”凯洛补充道。

好的，这里的居民不睡他们的表亲。俩人都稍微放轻松了些，再次校准了自己的道德标准。

“那你该小心那女孩？”赫克斯皱眉，他不是在争风吃醋，而是如果凯洛追求的是蕾的话，通常情况下自己的下场一般都不会好到哪儿去。

“我见到蕾了，她是我亲妹妹。她看到我挺开心的，普通意义上的开心。她该担心的不是我，或许是某个更黑的家伙。”凯洛自顾自吃起了显然是给赫克斯准备的食物，“还有，你的父亲是个传奇人物，不过这里的人都不喜欢他。他被某种火焰生物烤焦了，死在了你的怀里。

失去右手，死了老爹，祖先在烈火中燃烧，这难道不是这家伙通常的待遇么。赫克斯不禁腹诽。

 **是啊** ，凯洛的声音在他脑内回应，赫克斯扬起眉毛。凯洛继续， **这个世界没有原力，不过我猜想他们大概有一些其他的能力。**

赫克斯好像高兴了一些，因为凯洛明确感受到了赫克斯的回应。 **没有原力，太棒了** 。 该死的，他能做到的赫克斯也能。

“你的家族把抢来的船烧了，害得我们得从冰川跋涉，所以你的兄弟在湖对岸躲避民愤。”凯洛庆幸自己跳过了这部分情节。上次在冰天雪地里，他睡在一只汤汤里，那感受比他当初听卢克·天行者讲同样故事还要糟糕。

赫克斯耸耸肩。六个兄弟，赫克斯发誓之前在哪个宇宙里他也遇到过相似的情形，在那儿他还学了些关于魔法和龙的知识。

他决定下床，抢回正在被凯洛消灭的食物。

“我知道她们，”赫克斯盯着对方，向上指了指，又指向凯洛，“对你那蓬头发充满了恶心的迷恋，但是，这个，认真的吗？”

凯洛没有应答。他的头发整洁顺长，有金丝编入发辫，还配有同色的额冠。他自己倒是挺喜欢这些辫子。在某些世界里，比如纳布，凯洛有过更复杂的发型、服饰和妆容。

赫克斯也闭上了嘴。他还是不习惯只用左手，眯着眼睛看着自己的断腕，缓缓地嚼着食物。

凯洛决定打破沉默，站起来展示了自己腰侧的双剑，“你还有士兵，将军，如果你真有所谓的战略脑子的话，最好用起来。除了这些，还得骑马，使剑。你在床上流口水的时候我在训练场试过了，我简直太擅长这个了。我可以向你展示战士的艺术。”他指着赫克斯的更完整的左手，“你需要个老师。”

赫克斯的白眼要翻到脑后去了。不过有一点新发现他挺满意：他是更高的那个，这通常也是凯洛才有的待遇。赫克斯走近了一些，根本不掩饰自己的得意洋洋。

“说得够多了，辽阔的土地，甜美的泉水，星空下自由行走的子民。”赫克斯做了个打住的手势，“据说还有堕神抢了本来属于我的宝贝。虽然还是没明白那三颗石头除了美丽异常，到底能做什么，我好像还发了什么毒誓必须追回来。对了，你需要加入黑暗魔君么？”

凯洛不以为然，黑暗面可以等等， 偶尔当一次英雄好像也不赖。

站在他对面的红发尖耳看上去很满意。有了目标，接下来就是计划。这是凯洛所熟悉的赫克斯。

“对了，别在公开场合叫我将军。”赫克斯说，“你应该已经知道了，你该称我为诺尔多的王。”

【烷】

然后诺尔多的至高王赫克斯在一百年内就干翻了蘑菇丝，夺回了宝钻，最后因为把人类当宠物/奴隶然后被一如扔了出去。


End file.
